Problem: To get to work each morning, Vanessa takes a motorcycle 10.55 miles and a car 9.29 miles. In total, the journey takes 31.2 minutes. How many miles is Vanessa's journey in total?
To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on motorcycle + distance on car = total distance. ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${1}$ Vanessa travels 19.84 miles in total.